This invention relates to a cutting insert for an abrasive tool such as a cutting tool for a mining machine of the type used to cut a variety of soft materials such as coal or a drill bit.
A cutting insert for such tools typically consists of a cylindrical body which is received by a recess formed in the working surface or end of the tool and an abrasive surface or edge whch protrudes from the working surface. The abrasive surface or edge is preferably made of abrasive compact.
Cutting tools for mining machines consist of a lug having one end adapted for mounting in a surface such as a drum and an opposite working end. The working end has formed therein a recess or socket which accommodates a cutting insert as described above. The insert has one abrasive end which provides the cutting tool with its cutting edge and a cylindrical body which is accommodated in the recess. Typically, the cylindrical body is brazed into the recess.
A drill bit includes a rotatable head having a plurality of inserts as described above located in recesses formed in the working surface of the head.